dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Usubeni
jest to trzeci ending Dragon Ball Super. Piosenka jest grana w odcinkach 26-36. Wykonawcą jest zespół LACCO TOWER. thumb|right|250px Tekst Japanese Lyrics (TV size) さよならあなた 薄紅の空の下 私は右 あなたは左に 「大好きよ あなたを忘れない」 言葉は 出来る前に 心で 死んじゃうけど 二人を塞ぐ 花びらの雨 ひらり 鳴り響く音（メロディー） せめてあなたが 隠れるくらい 薄紅染まれ染まれ さよなら染まれ染まれ Japanese Romaji Lyrics (TV size) sayonara anata usubeni no sora no shita watashi wa migi anata wa hidari ni “daisuki yo anata o wasure nai” kotoba wa dekiru mae ni kokoro de shinjau kedo futari o fusagu hanabira no ame hirari narihibiku merodii semete anata ga kakureru kurai usubeni somare somare sayonara somare somare English Translation Lyrics (TV size) Farewell, my beloved! Beneath a pale crimson sky, I turn right, while you turn left… “I love you… I’ll never forget you.” But before the words can be formed, they die in our hearts. The rain of petals that divides us, Is a gently floating, resounding melody. I hope it will provide just enough light crimson, To protect you – dyeing deeper and deeper! Farewell – let it dye deeper and deeper! Polskie Tłumaczenie (TV size) Żegnaj, mój ukochany!Pod bladoróżowym niebie Skręciłem w prawo, kiedy miałem skręcić w lewo... Kocham cię... Nigdy Cię nie zapomnę. Ale zanim słowa zostaną wypowiedziane obumrą już w naszych sercach. Rozdziela nas deszcz płatków, Delikatnie opadających, rozbrzmiewa melodia. Mam nadzieję, że dostarczy wystarczająco dużo różowego światła, By cię ochronić - zabarwia głębiej i głębiej! Żegnając siebie! Myślę tylko o tobie Kiedy wyruszasz w samotną podróż - och jaki staję się smutny Nie martw się; jestem pewien, że wszystko zmieni się na lepsze Z powodu braku wiary w te słowa, zakończmy wreszcie bycie razem Łzy płynące jak błyskawice Przecinają nasze policzki raz za razem Dotknęłaś mnie swoją prawą ręką, teraz brakuje na niej pierścionka I powiedziałaś zobaczymy się znowu czasami Tłumaczenie pełna wersja Żegnaj, mój ukochany!Pod bladoróżowym niebie Skręciłem w prawo, kiedy miałem skręcić w lewo... Kocham cię... Nigdy Cię nie zapomnę. Ale zanim słowa zostaną wypowiedziane obumrą już w naszych sercach. Rozdziela nas deszcz płatków, Delikatnie opadających, rozbrzmiewa melodia. Mam nadzieję, że dostarczy wystarczająco dużo różowego światła, By cię ochronić - zabarwia głębiej i głębiej! Żegnając siebie! Myślę tylko o tobie Kiedy wyruszasz w samotną podróż - och jaki staję się smutny Nie martw się; jestem pewien, że wszystko zmieni się na lepsze Z powodu braku wiary w te słowa, zakończmy wreszcie bycie razem Łzy płynące jak błyskawice Przecinają nasze policzki raz za razem Dotknęłaś mnie swoją prawą ręką, teraz brakuje na niej pierścionka I powiedziałaś zobaczymy się znowu czasami Sposób w jaki się śmiejesz w jasne poranki...Sposób w jaki płaczesz ciemnymi nocami Sposób w jaki się śmiejesz kiedy mówisz: Jestem taka szczęśliwa...Sposób w jaki ukrywasz się w samotności kiedy płaczesz Prawdopodobnie nie mogę nic powiedzieć..To oczywiste..Jesteśmy tacy młodzi...Nie mam tam nic do roboty Jeśli mogę, wolę kochać zamiatanie pyłu spod twoich stóp - nie przeszkadza mi to tego powiedzieć Och, delikatnie barwione niebo - Proszę ukryj tę dłoń Trudno spróbować przyciągnąć daną osobę z powrotem Rozdziela nas deszcz płatków, Delikatnie dryfując, smutna historia Skręciłem w prawo, kiedy miałem skręcić w lewo Och, czasie, proszę zatrzymaj się! Wiem, już to wiem Mam nadzieję, że sprowadzi wystarczająco dużo delikatnego różu, By całkowicie nas wymazać Żegnaj - pozwólmy barwić głębiej i głębiej! Żegnaj - pozwólmy temu umrzeć głębiej i głębiej! Kategoria:Ścieżka dźwiękowa Kategoria:Utwory Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki serii DBS